


Неожиданные последствия

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Тони упорно пялится в потолок и до белых костяшек сжимает ладони в карманах. «Я не буду передёргивать на дрочащего Стива. Я не буду передёргивать на дрочащего Стива. Я не буду…»Мысль обрывается: что-то начинает вибрировать. Когда Тони понимает, что именно, то больно прикусывает язык, чтобы не застонать.Он быстро встряхивает головой, втягивает в себя воздух и продолжает мантру: «Я не буду передёргивать на трахающего себя вибратором Стива. Я не буду передёргивать на трахающего себя вибратором Стива». Он повторяет её снова и снова, пока Стив не принимается тонко выть — выть, сука! — тогда-то все связные мысли разом пропадают.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Team Fluff, С днем рождения Стив





	Неожиданные последствия

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг спасибо терпеливой [Apple of Your Eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).

Это смешно до тех пор, пока не становится совсем не смешно. Совсем.

Тони поглядывает сквозь щели в дверце, и у него подрагивают губы: он представляет, какое будет у Стива лицо, когда на него вдруг выскочат из шкафа. Надо надеяться, он шуганётся как минимум в два раза сильнее, чем Тони прошлым вечером, и надеяться ещё пуще, что на голых инстинктах тот не махнёт своим кулачищем. Назавтра Тони предстоит пресс-конференция, а полностью скрыть синяки под глазами, если их оставил Капитан Америка, не способны даже самые умелые гримёры.

Дверь комнаты открывается, и Тони с трудом борется с ухмылкой. Он вовсю готовится выпрыгнуть, перепугать Кэпа до усрачки и, даст бог избежав удара в лицо, посмеяться в своё удовольствие. 

Уже прижав ладони к дверце, он вдруг замирает, потому что Стив начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Он снимает рубашку, сминает её комом, с невероятной точностью бросает в корзину для грязного белья, стоящую на противоположном конце комнаты, и принимается за штаны.

Штаны падают на пол, и Тони убирает руки с дверцы. О правилах приличия он вспоминает только тогда, когда Стив стягивает ещё и трусы. Судя по всему, любимец всея Америки предпочитает спать обнажённым.

«Ладно, — мысленно успокаивает себя Тони. — Это крайне неловко, но ты справишься. Дождись, пока он ляжет и накроется одеялом, а потом уже выходи. Тогда убедишь его, что и не думал за ним шпионить. Что это был просто безобидный розыгрыш. Что ты всего лишь хотел отплатить ему за то, как он напугал тебя вчера».

Он как раз пытается подобрать нужные слова, как вдруг до него доносится стон. Тони застывает: этот стон ему знаком. Ну, то есть не этот конкретный, но он бесчисленное количество раз слышал его разнообразные вариации от бессчётного количества людей, так что это определённо…

Стон раздаётся снова; теперь он сопровождается тем звуком, с каким кожа скользит по коже. Чёрт, к такому жизнь Тони не готовила.

Капитан Америка — Стив Роджерс — дрочит менее чем в пяти футах от Тони, даже не догадываясь о местонахождении своего сокомандника. Господи, он точно надерёт Тони зад, если когда-нибудь узнает, что тот подслушивал за капитанским самоудовлетворением.

Тони разрывается между тем, чтобы показаться сейчас или всё-таки дождаться, пока Стив закончит, — и потому переключается на то, чтобы хорошенько продумать, как будет потом извиняться.

«Я не виноват. Ну, то есть я виноват, что спрятался в твоём шкафу, но мастурбировать-то начал ты сам, никто тебя за руку не тянул!»

Да уж, не лучший способ избежать фонаря под глазом.

Шелестят простыни, с шорохом отъезжает ящик тумбочки. Тони решительно избавляется от мыслей о том, что, скорее всего, лежит в этой самой тумбочке: если у него ещё и встанет, то ситуация резко ухудшится. 

Слышится до боли знакомый щелчок: так откидывается крышечка флакона. Тони ждёт, что вот-вот кожа начнёт скользить по коже уже с хлюпаньем, но вместо этого Стив приглушённо мычит. Мычание перерастает в долгий прерывистый стон — Тони и не подозревал, что Стив умеет такие издавать. От удивления он даже задумывается на секунду, чем Стив таким занимается, прежде чем и эту мысль выкорчевать. Он, конечно, и так пересёк все границы, после которых можно считать себя стрёмным маньяком, но до такого непотребства доводить себя не хочется.

Тем не менее, он всё-таки пересекает и ту границу, после которой член встаёт под звуки дрочки лучшего друга. Как ни крути, влажные сны с участием Капитана Америки снились ему с тех пор, как он научился пользоваться членом. Теперь ему остаётся только засунуть руки в карманы, уставиться в потолок и взмолиться об ударе метеорита.

Тони фокусируется на экстремисе: сканирует башню на предмет того, что происходит в остальных комнатах, — но всё равно слышит Стива. Этого достаточно, чтобы видеотрансляция засбоила.

С каждой минутой дыхание Стива становится всё тяжелее и в итоге срывается на совсем частое. Порой до Тони всё-таки доносится хлюпанье, но, похоже, членом Стив не ограничивается. А ещё, похоже, Тони, когда попадёт в ад, будет гореть в гораздо более жарком огне, чем тот, который ему предназначался до пряток в шкафу Стива.

Время от времени Стив вскрикивает так, словно через него электрический ток пропускают, и каждый раз член Тони дёргается помимо воли. Он молча проклинает себя за то, что сегодня не надел под джинсы трусы: от трения как-то больновато. Он даже успевает пожалеть о том, что больше не пьёт: тогда у него не встало бы так сильно без старого доброго виски.

Тони непоколебимо уверен, что рассматривать пустые комнаты Башни при помощи экстремиса — едва ли не самая трудная миссия в его жизни. Насколько проще было бы заглянуть в щель между планок и запустить ладонь в джинсы. В своем нынешнем состоянии Стив вряд ли бы и проломивший стену бульдозер заметил.

Однако Тони сдерживается. Он упорно пялится в потолок, пока перед глазами мелькает комната за комнатой, и до белых костяшек сжимает ладони в карманах. «Я не буду передёргивать на дрочащего Стива. Я не буду передёргивать на дрочащего Стива. Я не буду…»

Мысль обрывается: что-то начинает вибрировать. Когда Тони понимает, что именно, то больно прикусывает язык, чтобы не застонать.

Он быстро встряхивает головой, втягивает в себя воздух и продолжает мантру: «Я не буду передёргивать на трахающего себя вибратором Стива. Я не буду передёргивать на трахающего себя вибратором Стива». Он повторяет её снова и снова, пока Стив не принимается тонко выть — выть, сука! — тогда-то все связные мысли разом пропадают. 

Тони закрывает ладонью рот, чтобы заглушить дыхание, которое вот-вот начнёт срываться, и не выдать себя шумом, — хотя вряд ли даже он сам себя услышит за теми звуками, что издаёт Стив на пару с вибратором.

Видео снова на секунду пропадает. Закрыв глаза, Тони посылает всё к херам: в конце концов, он делал в десятки раз худшие вещи. Он выключает видео и приникает к щели.

Хорошо, что он по-прежнему зажимает ладонью рот, а не то бы он точно громко ахнул. Ноги Стива согнуты и разведены, одну он придерживает у груди. Он в отчаянно быстром темпе вгоняет в себя ярко-красный вибратор, и из него льются сдавленные стоны, которые становятся тем громче и короче, чем резче он двигает рукой. Он весь дрожит — особенно сильно вздрагивают бёдра.

С каждой секундой Тони стремительно теряет баллы IQ. Трясущаяся под коленом ладонь соскальзывает, и тогда Стив отпускает ногу, упирается обеими ступнями в матрас и толкается бёдрами вперёд, чтобы загнать прибор поглубже. У него получается, и Тони настолько увлечённо следит за этим, что чуть не пропускает, когда Стив выдыхает имя. Тот уже обхватывает член кулаком, снуёт им вверх-вниз и, доходя до головки, грубо обводит её пальцем.

— Тони…

Один ужасный миг Тони кажется, что его застали на горячем. Но лицо Стива по-прежнему полно удовольствия, и он с очередным стоном повторяет:

— Тони, Тони, о-о...

Мозг коротит.

Тони и не мечтал о настолько реалистичном воплощении своих подростковых фантазий. Он почти убеждается, что снова отрубился за своим столом и всё это ему лишь снится, как вдруг натыкается рукой на торчащий гвоздь. Шипение он сдерживает только благодаря прижатой ко рту ладони. Так, хорошо. Значит, он бодрствует. Бодрствует, охреневает и чертовски сильно возбуждается, потому что прячется в шкафу Стива, пока тот трахает себя вибратором, дрочит себе и при этом выстанывает имя Тони так, словно представляет, что всё это делает с ним именно он. Тони в шести секундах от того, чтобы кончить в штаны, как будто ему снова пятнадцать. 

«Я не буду…» — только и успевает начать Тони, как у Стива снова вырывается его имя. Во второй раз за последние двадцать минут Тони посылает всё к херам и свободной рукой трёт себя в паху.

На последнем «То…» Стив впечатляюще кончает: дрожа всем телом, он прогибается в спине, вколачивается в кулак и выстреливает длинными белыми струями себе на грудь.

Пару секунд спустя Тони молча, кусая ладонь, спускает в штаны.

***

Сперма понемногу высыхает, а в груди бурлят эмоции, которые Тони не очень хочется признавать. Наконец дыхание Стива выравнивается. Подождав десять минут для верности, Тони медленно приоткрывает дверцу шкафа, выдерживает ещё двадцать секунд и выходит.

Он уже почти у порога, как вдруг его хватают сзади за шею. Не теряя времени, он тараторит:

— Не надо, чёрт, это я, Тони!

Шею отпускают, и Стив разворачивает его к себе лицом. Он полностью обнажён — только пах он наскоро прикрыл подушкой, когда Тони назвал своё имя.

— Тони? Какого чёрта ты…

— Экстремис сообщил, что в твоей комнате творится что-то подозрительное, — нагло врёт Тони. — Я хотел убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. 

В воздухе повисает короткая тишина.

— Тони, я видел, как ты только что вышел из моего шкафа. 

— А… Это… да. — Тони глубоко вдыхает и пускается в торопливые пояснения. — Я просто хотел пошутить, ты ведь, ну, прошлым вечером меня испугал, поэтому я решил спрятаться в твоём шкафу и тоже испугать тебя, когда ты войдёшь, но ты вошёл и сразу начал раздеваться, не дождавшись даже, пока дверь закроется, так что я подумал, что будет как-то неловко, если я в такой момент выскочу, и я просто…

Чем больше Тони говорит, тем сильнее краснеет Стив. Тони чуть не теряет мысль, вспомнив, как Стив едва ли не всем телом краснел, двигая кулаком по члену.

— И я просто остался там, — резко закругляется Тони. Он до абсурда горд тем, что голос у него не сорвался. — И… Уставился в потолок. И подключился к экстремису, чтобы закончить кое-какую работу. Эй, да это совершенно нормально! — Тони тут же жалеет о своих словах, потому что лицо Стива заливает какой-то уже совсем невероятный румянец.

— Что именно нормально? — Это больше похоже на сиплый писк.

— Ты. Что ты думаешь обо мне, когда ты, ну… То есть я реально горяч, а мы работаем вместе уже сколько, одиннадцать лет? Напряжение неизбежно… кхм… накопится. С учётом того, сколько времени мы проводим друг с другом, думать о своих сокомандниках, когда доставляешь себе удовольствие, — совершенно нормально. Когда я лежу в своей одинокой постели, бог свидетель, ты пользуешься бешеным успехом у моих фантазий.

Последняя фраза вылетает изо рта прежде, чем Тони успевает просчитать последствия. Стив широко распахивает глаза, и Тони понимает, что его собственное лицо — что бы оно сейчас ни отражало — наверняка выглядит в тысячу раз красноречивее.

— Ты… — Стив запинается на следующем слове и в итоге просто проглатывает его. — Что?

Вряд ли у Тони получится ляпнуть что-нибудь хуже.

— Ну да, я… иногда… Гонял шкурку. Душил удава. Под твой светлый образ.

Поправочка: если «хуже» не существует, то Тони Старк его обязательно изобретёт. А потом изобретёт гораздо большее и совершенное «хуже», чем предыдущее, а потом скажет в глаза своему лучшему другу, что дрочит, представляя себе его.

— Может, даже чаще, чем иногда, — продолжает Тони, пылая ненавистью к себе, своей жизни и создателю шкафов. — Но, я повторяю, это вышло совершенно случайно, пожалуйста, не бей меня.

— Я не собираюсь тебя бить. — Брови Стива сведены так, словно он никак не может взять в толк, что вообще происходит. — Я, то есть, э-э-э… ты. Это. Правда?

— ...если ты ещё не заметил, то ты очень секси, Стивен. И предупреждаю сразу — кажется, я больше никогда не смогу спарринговать с тобой, при виде твоего полуобнажённого тела у меня непременно встанет, потому что мне сразу вспомнится то, что было сегодня. И чего больше никогда не повторится. Ну, то есть чтобы я прятался в твоём шкафу, а не чтобы… я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что ты по-прежнему будешь делать это так часто, как только захочешь.

Тони откашливается. Откашливается ещё раз для пущей выразительности.

— Я пойду, пожалуй, и мы продолжим жить как жили и больше никогда об этом упоминать не будем, я ведь уже говорил, как мне жаль?..

— Мы могли бы… упомянуть, — обрывает его Стив. Всё такой же густой румянец понемногу сползает на грудь, которой Тони уже успел налюбоваться. — Если бы ты захотел.

До Тони доходит не сразу.

— Прости, что?

— Мы могли бы снова об этом упомянуть, — повторяет Стив осторожно, словно и сам не знает, стоит ли это делать. Такие же сомнения читаются в том, как он переминается с ноги на ногу, как низко держит голову. — Если бы ты…

— Если бы я захотел, да, это я понял. Что это значит?

— Мы могли бы… ты… Тони, ты ведь всё слышал. — Стиву явно нелегко. — И ты… видел. И, если бы ты захотел, мне подумалось, что мы могли бы… Если бы ты захотел. — Кажется, Стив решил, что все предложения теперь будет заканчивать именно так.

Лучшего окончания предложений Тони и не надо.

— Серьёзно?

Стив хмурится, но подтверждает:

— Да, конечно.

— Когда?

Стив вздрагивает.

— Что?

— Ну, прямо сейчас я не могу, потому что я, типа, спустил, пока ты себя ублажал, и, по-моему, мне не за что себя винить, потому что господи-ты-боже-мой, а я больше не мальчик, однако, пожалуй, я буду способен на новые подвиги, если ты заглянешь ко мне в комнату где-то… часа через три?

Стив красный, как… как что-то красное, чёрт, мозги тормозят, но он с запинкой выговаривает (и это главное):

— Можешь лечь здесь. Не возвращаться к себе. Чтобы нам обоим лишний раз не бегать. — Он пожимает своими роскошными голыми плечами, и у Тони слабо дёргается член: он наконец-то вспоминает, что Стив полностью обнажён, за исключением подушки перед пахом.

— У меня очень устали ноги, — на пробу произносит Тони. Неуверенная улыбка освещает всё лицо Стива, как чёртова рождественская ёлка.

Стив забирается в кровать и сперва укрывается одеялом, а потом уже кладёт подушку обратно в изголовье. Тони сообщает, что он и так уже всё видел, и Стив, снова подхватив несчастную подушку, бьёт его в плечо.

Тони даже не пытается увернуться. Он сбрасывает с себя футболку и джинсы, и Стив вскидывает бровь.

— Как будто ты никогда без белья не ходил, Кэп. Мы все видели, как ты снимаешь униформу.

— Она очень облегающая. — Стив пожирает Тони взглядом, пока тот устраивается на своей стороне кровати.

— О да, мы очень даже в курсе. Америка благодарна тебе.

Тони изображает вялый салют. Стив усмехается и, поколебавшись немного, наклоняется, чтобы коротко поцеловать его в губы.

— До утра?

— До утра.

Тони ещё как-то умудряется сдержать идиотскую ухмылку, когда Стив обнимает его своими большими руками, прижимая к себе.


End file.
